


The Sun Sets on Seeing The Sunrise

by PostToodles



Series: Team Uncle Week 2019 [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Team Uncle Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostToodles/pseuds/PostToodles
Summary: Team Uncle Week prompt #1: Domestic Life





	The Sun Sets on Seeing The Sunrise

It would not be unfair to call dawn an old friend in the McDuck household. At some early point in his career, Scrooge had decided that a good policy was to start work earlier and finish later than the sun itself; this had the unfortunate consequence of making any Icelandic trips during summer especially unbearable, but Scrooge has never been one to budge. Similarly, in order to perform the role of a dutiful butler Duckworth made a point to always be awake before his employer, the sooner started the sooner ended and all that. As for Donald, his near clockwork routine of waking up with the first rays of daylight was a source of mystification for future roommates. They theorized that if they were ever locked in a bunker they could keep track of the days simply through Donald’s hard won sleeping habits. 

No, dawn was a familiar face in the McDuck household, but like so many old friends a sudden change, say the adoption of a nephew, could make your meetings less regular. The erratic schedule of the young heir of two families tempers can really just act as a sledgehammer to even the strongest foundations of morning routines. Late nights lulling him to sleep with story after story, “No unca’, I’m not tired” so stern! “ . . . maybe another story would help?” so hopeful! How could even the most frugal of ducks resist? And of course, what kind of butler would one consider themselves if they were unwilling to fetch a late night, midnight, and of course early morning glass of water for their young ward? Duckworth had to save face, he has a professional reputation to uphold. 

Early-rises become five-more-minutes become full-on-sleep-ins become just-the-expected-time-to-wake-ups. Dawn still visits. Rarely. Holidays are common, like seeing a not too distant relative. Of course no one should fret, this drifting is hardly unfortunate. Good comes from having to learn to budge on policies. Being sharper come morning meetings is one benefit, your butler gets to work more reasonable hours (that’s two), the kid himself will hardly care (can’t really count this one either way) . As for dawn herself, on lucky days when certain someones manage to sneak under the cover of night and join other’s slumber she gets the treat of watching a blossoming family doze together under her gentle rays.


End file.
